Fate's Game
by A Lady of Time
Summary: Fate is cruel but Fate doesn't care - is wasn't part of her game


**I don't own any of the character J.K Rowling created, I just fit them into my stories**

* * *

Fate watched on that faithful night in October when Death claimed two more in this dreadful war - but then again she knew everyone's fate….. She watched a boys mother lay down her life for her son out of her love that night.

She watched the boy grow up while he survived without parents and without love.

Fate watched the girl grow up with laughter , a family and love.

Fate was now playing at the strings. She guided him to the girl's family. She made him and her brother friends. Fate was already fitting the pieces together in their shared jigsaw.

A year passed, and she guided that dreadful diary, that would fit more pieces into the boy and girl's joint puzzle. She was the one who made sure he was the one to rescue her. The boy would say it was out of friendship - he was a hero after all. But if you were to ask Love, well she would say that friendship is a form of love…

More years passed and Fate drew more players into this giant game she was playing. She brought the godfather, his fathers friend and the mad ex Auror. Her last player was the one who's life and fate were so tightly bound together with that of the boy's, sometimes even Fate herself found it hard to distinguish the difference between them. During these years she brought death as well as love.

Four years had passed since the diary and now the boy and girl were friends. The girl had moved on from her crush and the boy had feelings for another, however this was not to be. Love still had some cards she wanted to play. Fate watched the boy try to rescue his godfather, but he never was in need of rescuing. She watched as Death swept the godfather from the game - he was no longer needed. The war was coming as more pieces of the puzzle slotted together.

Fate took a backseat in the affairs of the following year - well for know anyway.

Love brought the boy and girl together, she said it was about time. Love watched as they fell in love - they couldn't see it yet but everyone else could, even Fate. Fate retook control of the game. She didn't want them to be happy - Fate is cruel. She let death take the boy's mentor and then ripped the pair apart while his pain was still so fresh. She fell out with Love on this decision, Love said it hurt them more than they would admit, but Fate didn't care - is wasn't part of her game

Now all the pieces were almost together, and the end was near for that of the game. Fate made the boy fight for the whole of his world, while the girl fought for her school - in his name. Then Fate made her last move of the game - she let Death have free reign over the battle she had created just for her amusement. So Death took her brother, and his close friend - his last link to his father, and his friends wife. She had already let him have the Auror he was past his prime and been running from Death for too long.

She made the boy meet death - but yet Death couldn't take him, not yet. Love had shielded him once again. As a consolation she let him have the Lord that had threatened them all, even Death. Because even she knew everyone has to die. The time for grief had arrived and her game was finished but the puzzle wasn't.

Love overtook the pairs life now. She let them create their own family, they were allowed happiness after so many years of sadness and hurt and dark. But even from the sidelines Fate saw how the girl, or she supposed women, worried over her husband, worrying that Death would come and claim him at last.

Years and years passed and the man and women grew old together. Death took the women first and he followed shortly after. He couldn't bear to be separated from her, not again. When both their time came they were both surrounded by love and the jigsaw was complete.

_Love laughed at Fate behind her back. Fate thought that she decided what was and what wasn't, and she was right in a way. But Love knew and understood what Fate never could - Love and Fate and Death were all just as important as each other, no one had more power over anyone else, not really anyway. Love knew that the people they liked to mess with so much would do anything for the ones they love and Fate would never understand. Fate liked to think that she controlled everything but she didn't - that was Love's job._


End file.
